


Vanilla Twilight

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Azumane Asahi, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Noya centric, Songfic, Third Year Nishinoya Yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Songfic based on the owl city song vanilla twilight





	Vanilla Twilight

  * **_The stars lean down to kiss you_** ** _  
_** ** _And I lie awake and miss you_** ** _  
_** ** _Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_** ** _  
_** ** _'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_** ** _  
_** ** _But I'll miss your arms around me_** ** _  
_** ** _I'd send a postcard to you, dear_** ** _  
_** **** _'Cause I wish you were here•_



 

_ Nishinoya’s pen scratched across the paper he wrote down answers for his practice assignments. Snow was falling outside his window, and a very thin layer of frost was covering the glass. Noya was now a third year, Asahi and the other third years from the previous year were now in college. But every night he can't help but miss Asahi’s company. The Karasuno ace was there for Noya in a lot of different situations, now he was gone.  _

 

_ Noya looked up from his assignment and watched the snow fall steadily. He forgot it was December, next month was Asahi’s birthday on the first. They haven't contacted each other much since November, would Asahi remember the plans they made?  _

 

  * **_I'll watch the night turn light blue_** ** _  
_** ** _But it's not the same without you_** ** _  
_** ** _Because it takes two to whisper quietly_** ** _  
_** ** _The silence isn't so bad_** ** _  
_** ** _'Til I look at my hands and feel sad_** ** _  
_** ** _'Cause the spaces between my fingers_** ** _  
_** **** _Are right where yours fit perfectly•_



 

_ Nishinoya sat outside on his front porch. Asahi didn't text him but Sugawara did saying he was too behind on school to visit on his birthday. Noya looked down at his hands, remembering when Asahi used to hold them and felt tears sting his eyes. At least he was still getting the scarf Noya injured himself making on the sewing stuff, even if Sugawara was giving it to him.  _

 

  * **_I'll find repose in new ways_** ** _  
_** ** _Though I haven't slept in two days_** ** _  
_** ** _'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_** ** _  
_** ** _But drenched in vanilla twilight_** ** _  
_** ** _I'll sit on the front porch all night_** ** _  
_** ** _Waist deep in thought because when_** ** _  
_** **** _I think of you I don't feel so alone•_



 

_ Noya hasn't slept well in a while. He was pretty sluggish at practice and always distracted. He only had one the one his mind since winter break ended and it was one simple person.  _

 

_ “Asahi…”  _

 

  * **_When violet eyes get brighter_** ** _  
_** ** _And heavy wings grow lighter_** ** _  
_** ** _I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_** ** _  
_** ** _And I'll forget the world that I knew_** ** _  
_** ** _But I swear I won't forget you_** ** _  
_** ** _Oh if my voice could reach back through the past_** ** _  
_** ** _I'd whisper in your ear,_** ** _  
_** **** _"Oh darling I wish you were here"•_



 

_ Noya was stretched out on his bed looking at photos on his phone when suddenly a text notification popped on the screen.  _

 

_ “ New message: Asahi  Azumane”  _

  
_ Noya turned onto his side and bit into his jacket sleeve, choking back tears as he opened the message and started to talk to Asahi again.  _


End file.
